


Pathetic

by Deathcab4daddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Inarizaki, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy
Summary: Osamu is coming home after being away for two weeks to a desperate girlfriend. He made you edge every night for a week, will you finally get some relief?
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 114





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first smut fics I wrote for Tumblr, hope you guys enjoy (: as always, I'm a new writer so any tips or constructive feedback would be greatly appreciated. <3

Osamu had been out of town for the past two weeks at a cooking internship in Paris, and you were excited for him, but you also really missed him. You were also feeling extremely needy. He would be getting home tonight, and he had told you to edge every night for half an hour for the past week. Every night he made you call so he could make sure you didn’t cum without his permission, and no amount of begging would change his mind. 

“Please, ‘Samu… please,” you had begged him last night. He could hear the crying in your voice, but he still denied your request. You wondered if he would let you cum tonight. Would he still refuse you after two weeks without him and a week of edging and following his commands? You desperately hoped not. Just thinking about it had your panties soaked. The door slamming pulled you back to the present. 

“Babe, I’m home,” he called out. Your heart clenched when he walked into the living room. You would never get over how handsome he was. You got up and launched yourself into his arms, causing him to laugh. “Did you miss me, baby?” he mumbled, burying his face into your neck and breathing in your familiar scent. You nodded before pulling back and kissing him as passionately as you could. He returned your intensity immediately before pulling away a few moments later. Cupping your face gently, he took his thumb and pushed down slightly against your bottom lip, dragging it away from your mouth gently before releasing it. “I missed you too beautiful,” he said before dropping another heated kiss against your lips. You had figured he’d be tired so you’d made dinner, and it just needed to be heated up. 

While you two ate dinner, he told you all about his trip. He had you laughing at some of the things other students did and at him trying to speak in a terrible french accent. When you two had finished eating, you made your way back into the living room and put on a movie. He wrapped his arms around you, and greedily pulled you into his chest until you were squished against him, but you didn’t mind. You’d missed his touch so much. Throughout most of the movie, you were fine, but since you were practically in his lap, he had been breathing against your neck for the past 30 minutes. He’d occasionally place kisses against some of your sensitive spots or against your jaw, which wasn’t helping. Osamu was surprisingly affectionate you’d noticed after you two had been together for a while. He saw you squirming and rubbing your thighs together, and you heard a deep chuckle next to your ear. 

“Are you distracted, baby girl, thinking naughty thoughts? You’re always so desperate for me; I just got home,” he said darkly. His warm breath against your ear made you shiver. You nodded, and he licked a stripe up the column of your throat. Tilting your head to the side, you gave him more access to your hypersensitive neck. Your need was boiling under your skin after being denied for so long. “Get up and take your clothes off, but leave your underwear on,” he commanded. You immediately got up and started getting undressed, removing your shirt and bra before taking off your shorts. 

“So eager, aren’t you, you little slut” he said, and you felt yourself clench. You looked away in shame at the title and your reaction to it. “Tell me, tell me how eager you are for my cock.” You could feel yourself flush, 

“P-please ‘Samu, I need your cock so bad. I’ve needed it all week.” 

“Come here,” you looked at him puzzled for a moment, he was still fully clothed, but you complied. He pulled you down, so you were straddling his lap. He tapped one of your thighs, signaling you to move it, and he ended up having you straddle one of his legs. “Ride my thigh if you want to cum so bad. If you don’t cum in five minutes, I’ll make you cum until you cry, and then I’ll make you cum some more.” 

You felt yourself gush at his words; you knew he meant them. You started to grind yourself against his thigh eagerly, you lifted your hands to cup your breasts and lightly pinch your nipples, but he slapped your hands away, 

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, did I?” you whined at his comment, but you obeyed him. You increased the speed of your hips “You’re so pathetic, look at you riding my thigh like a desperate little whore. I can feel how wet you are, you’ve already soaked through my pants.” he said, the look in his eyes was so dark you could feel him reeling you in even more. “You’re running out of time, little girl,” he warned. You whimpered, 

“Please, ‘Samu… I need you to touch me. I can’t cum without your help.” you said brokenly. 

“No.” was all he said. “Times up darling,” he roughly pushed you off his lap. You would’ve fallen if he hadn’t kept a grip on your hips. “Go,” he demanded, and you walked towards your shared bedroom. When you entered the room, he removed his shirt and pants but kept his boxers on. He motioned for you to lay down and crawl up the bed. He laid down between your thighs, pushing your legs apart. He dragged a finger against the soaked fabric of your panties. “So wet for me, baby,” he said. He removed your panties “Put them in your mouth.” he demanded, 

“‘Samu,” you whined, he spanked your clit harshly in response causing you to jerk your hips and let out a loud moan. He roughly shoved them in your mouth as he intensely stared into your eyes. 

“Don’t you dare spit them out,” he said in a tone that you knew meant he didn’t want any protests from you or you’d be punished. You listened, feeling embarrassment flood your system. Settling back between your thighs, he pushed your legs as far apart as they would go, baring you completely to his view. He placed a kiss against your inner thigh before lightly dragging his tongue from your weeping hole up to your clit. Muffled moans escaped as you gently grabbed his hair with one of your hands, the other twisted in the sheets. He repeated the motion increasing the pressure of his tongue on you. Osamu continued this for a while before thrusting his tongue in you. You moaned deeply, feeling the warm muscle moving inside of you. Pushing his tongue in and out of you, he brought one of his hands up to rub your clit. He increased the speed he was using to rub your clit until he felt your walls flutter, signaling that you were close.

Removing his tongue from inside you before attacking your little button, he licked you ravenously a few more times. He took your clit into his mouth, sucking greedily at the bundle of nerves as he slid two fingers into you, he wanted to feel you squeezing his digits. Ramming them into you harshly against the spot inside you that made you see stars, he set an urgent pace. The hand in his hair tightened as you threw your head back and spat the underwear out of your mouth,

“Oh god, Samu… please don’t stop.” he didn’t show any signs of slowing down. He started flicking his tongue against your clit, and that threw you over the edge. He felt your contractions around his fingers, but he didn’t let up. He kept his punishing pace, speeding up even more as he continued to suck at your clit. You were barreling towards another release quickly, and you let out a scream as you felt him lightly nibble at your clit. Trying to push his face away, tears began gathering in your eyes. After a week of denial, two intense orgasms in a row left you extremely sensitive. .“Please stop, it’s too much. I can’t take it, babe.” He finally pulled off your clit. 

“No, I plan on making you cum again with my mouth first, and then I’m going to fuck you until you can’t feel your legs.” He harshly spanked your clit three times in a row, which caused the lingering tears in your eyes to fall as you let out a squeal. “That’s what you get for trying to push me off of you and spitting out your panties. I’m in charge here, not you.” his tone left no room for argument. You couldn’t have said anything even if you wanted to because he latched back onto your clit. His fingers returned to their lightning pace, and he pulled his mouth away before using his other hand to roughly rub your clit. He watched you squirming underneath him, turning you head side to side as he pushed your body to its limit. Power flooded his system as you let out a scream at your third release. Blood raced to his cock as he saw your legs shaking, you twitched anytime he just lightly ran a finger through your lips, and you keened anytime his finger brushed your clit. Tears were pouring out of your eyes. 

“Please let me have a break; it’s too much.” He gave you a stern look for a moment, gauging if you were serious or if he could continue to push you. He loved to manipulate your body and force you to the brink, but he didn’t want to harm you in any way. You saw the change in his demeanor, and you reached for one of his hands as you brushed a kiss over his knuckles to reassure him. He took that as a signal that you were okay, and he could continue. Finally removing his boxers, he hissed as his dick slapped up against his abdomen. As much as he wanted to see your pretty mouth around him, he needed to be buried deep inside that delicious, tight, little pussy of yours. He gently rubbed his cock against your clit before glancing up at you. “Samu, please… I need to feel you inside me. I missed your cock so much.” he smirked at your begging. The knowledge that dirty talk made you shy made him smirk; you must have been desperate for him. He pushed into your warmth, letting out a guttural moan, 

“Fuck baby, your little pussy is sucking me in. You’re so fucking tight.” he continued to push in until he bottomed out, buried to the hilt inside you. You whimpered as the head of his cock kissed your womb. He started with shallow thrusts to allow your sensitive pussy a slight break, but he quickly picked up speed, his own need driving him forward. He leaned over you and attacked your neck. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him into you. He increased his speed as he felt you tightening around him “Are you going to cum again for me, you little slut?” He whispered darkly in your ear, moaning at how you gripped his dick. You nodded as tears started to leak out of your eyes again. 

“Cum with me ‘Samu, I want to feel you cum inside me, please; let me feel you,” you begged. Groaning at your words, he sat up and pulled out of your hold. He grabbed your hips roughly, and you knew you’d have bruises tomorrow. He started slamming into you mercilessly, and he rubbed at your clit again. You screamed out his name as your whole body clenched. Your vision went white at his loud groan. You could feel him painting your walls, and that only added to your pleasure. He slowly pulled out of you and watched as your whole body shook. 

The bed dipped as he quickly got up and fetched a rag to clean you off. He gently massaged your thighs to loosen up your muscles so you wouldn’t be extra sore tomorrow morning. When he finished, he pulled you to him, so you were lying on his chest. He was running his fingers through your hair and lightly scratching your scalp. “You were so good for me, baby. You waited all week, as I told you. You did do well tonight (Y/n) I’m proud of you. I knew you could handle it.” he said as he placed a kiss against the top of your head. You pressed a chaste kiss against his chest. 

“I love you ‘Samu, I really missed you,” you said quietly. 

“I love you too, baby, I hated being away from you for that long.” You two enjoyed each other’s company until you both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
